Fidelity
by AlexSnape-36
Summary: Scabior has managed to settle into his new life with his family. Everything seems to finally be going right for them, but there's something dark trying to push its way into their lives, threatening their happiness. Can he protect his family from his past?
1. Prolog

**A/N: Fidelity is the sequel to Snatched. You might be able to understand Fidelity without reading Snatched, but for the sake of the story line you might want to read Snatched first. For those who have already read Snatched, I hope you enjoy Fidelity just as much. Thanks! ~~Alex**

Prolog

"It hurts! It hurts! It hurts!" She screamed, tears running down her face as she violently kicked the blankets off of her. "No!"

This was the tenth night in a row that the sadness had consumed her. The tenth night in a row that she'd had the nightmare. The same one every time…

_ Scabior was running through the woods as quickly as he could, dodging the hexes that were being thrown at him by the strangers in pursuit, His hair was pulled back in a ponytail, but strands of it had escaped to frame his face, making him look more unkempt than he really was. His blue eyes, lined with black eyeliner, shone in determination. His coat flared out behind him as he struggled to escape. They were gaining on him, he knew. One wrong move on his part, or one lucky shot on theirs, and he would be at their mercy. He would never be able to kiss his wife again. Never sing his Roses to sleep. He couldn't let that happen. He had to fix this so he could go home to his family. He used the thought of his loved ones to give him a burst of energy, pushing him forward just as a hex sent chains flying towards his ankles, tangling his legs up and causing him to trip. He hit his head hard against a sharp stone as the chain tightened around his legs. He tried to push away the shadows at the edges of his vision as he turned to face his attackers. Their faces were masked with thick dark cloth, but he could see their eyes. Their eyes were cold and hard. Heartless and without mercy or sympathy. Filled with hatred. He struggled to push himself back away from them, but he instinctively knew this was it. His hope crushed._

"_Who are you?" He demands daringly. Bitterly. _

_One of his attackers removed the mask that was covering his face, and Scabior's eyes widened in shock and recognition. _

"_Avada Kedavra!" A voice yelled. _

A bright green light flooded her mind as she woke the same way she had for the past ten nights.

For the tenth night in a row she had reached across to his side of the bed, wanting to hold him and seek comfort from his embrace. For the tenth night in a row her breath caught in her chest and the tears had started flowing down her face as her hand touched the cold empty place where he used to sleep. For then tenth night in a row she was forced to face the truth. It wasn't just a bad dream.

Kaila aimed her wand at the fireplace opposite their bed and it flared to life as she started pacing the room, too upset to notice how cold the stone floor was beneath her bare feet.

"Scabior…Scabior…" She cried, pushing her fingers through her hair. She fell to her knees and screamed out, consumed by the agony that came with being without him. She hit the floor angrily, pleadingly, "No! No! Come back! Come back to me! Come home to Rosalie! It's not fair! Please…please come back…"


	2. Namesake

Chapter 1 Namesake

_**Three Years Earlier**_

Kaila laughs freely as Scabior gently falls to the ground with Rosalie, their five year old daughter. Rosalie was giggling uncontrollably as Scabior tickled her.

"Come on you two," Kaila urged them. "If we don't hurry we won't make it home before it starts raining."

"But mum!" Rosalie objects, looking up at her from the ground as Scabior rolled over onto his back.

"But mum!" Scabior agrees with a grin on his face.

"Dad started it," Rosalie giggles.

"We're going to get caught in the rain," Kaila points out, "And then we're all going to get sick."

"And we'll all take care of each other until we're well again." Scabior counters good-heartedly.

In one swift motion he tangles his ankles with hers and reaches up to grab her hand, pulling with his hand and knocking her off balance with his feet. She lets out a gasp as she falls on top of him, a hand on either side of him to catch herself. He braces her with his hands so that she wouldn't hit too hard. Before she could object, he presses his lips against hers.

Rosalie stuck her fingers in her mouth and let out a loud wolf whistle. Kaila quickly turns to look at her daughter in surprise. "Rosalie?"

Scabior grins, "I taught 'er to do that."

Kaila shakes her head and rolls her eyes, but Scabior could tell by her expression that she was amused.

"Just wait until I teach 'er to pickpocket." Scabior teases.

"Don't you dare!" Kaila replies instantly.

"What's pickpocket? When do I get to learn that?" Rosalie asks eagerly.

"No one will ever have to guess whose daughter she is." Kaila says teasingly, getting to her feet and pulling Rosalie to her feet as well.

It was the middle of a cool mid autumn day, and the sky was dark and cloudy, threatening rain. Or maybe sleet, considering how cold it was. They were on their way to the cemetery to visit Scabior's parents. It was a trip they took once a month, and Scabior always took that opportunity to sit around with Rosalie and tell her stories of how his parents used to be. Kaila liked listening to him tell Roses about them, but it looked like they might have to cut this trip short.

Scabior held out his hands to them and Kaila and Rosalie each took one. He pretended to let them pull him up, but was actually using his legs to push himself to his feet, relying on Kaila for balance.

"They say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree," Scabior agrees, "But that's alright. I'm certain my charmingness will eventually overpower the impulsive eagerness that you've passed on to 'er."

"What's impulsive mean, Daddy?" Rosalie asked innocently.

"It means…you do things quickly without taking much time to think about them." Scabior explains, choosing his words carefully in an attempt to avoid hurting her feelings.

"You do that, too!" Rosalie says excitedly. "Like when you broke mum's broomstick!"

"You broke my broomstick?" Kaila frowns, "Mikhail got blamed for that!"

Scabior puts his hands on his hips and narrows his eyes at Rosalie. "You weren't supposed to tell on me."

Rosalie started to giggle but then looked worriedly towards her mother, afraid she really had gotten her father into trouble.

Kaila could help but laugh. Rosalie was her father's daughter. "It's alright, Rosalie. I'm not mad about it anymore. You'll have to tell Severus the truth though, Scabior. He thought his son was going around breaking other people's property."

"We're not other people," Scabior objects. "We're 'is godparents."

Kaila took a step towards him and Scabior quickly took a step back. "Alright, pet. I will tell 'im." Scabior agrees with a grin. He loved it when she gave him that scolding look. It was sexy. "Now, we really do /ave to be on our way before the downpour starts." He turns a playful gaze towards his daughter. "Bet I can beat you there, Roses."

"Not even Mikhail can run faster than me!" Rosalie declares, her eyes lighting up with glee.

"Be our referee, mum?" Scabior asks Kaila.

Kaila smiles, "Ready…Set…Go!"

Scabior and Rosalie quickly dart off towards the cemetery, just a little further up the hill. Kaila starts off after them, smiling at the sight of her husband intentionally falling behind so that their daughter could win.

Rosalie took after her father in both looks and mannerisms. She had long brown, unruly hair that she liked to keep tied back in a pony tail. Kaila had once caught her intentionally pulling strands of hair out of the ponytail and arranging them around her face in an obvious attempt to mimic her father's looks. For her fifth birthday she had asked for a red streak in her hair just like his. She had blue-green eyes, Kaila's nose and cheekbones, and her father's mischievous grin.

After Rosalie beat him to the top of the hill, Scabior took her hand and they stood together, waiting for Kaila to catch up with them. As she reached them, Kaila took her other hand and they swung her along as they moved through the cemetery towards the final resting place of Scabior's parents.

"'ello grandma! 'ello papa!" Rosalie says, catching sight of the familiar stones. "Daddy's coming to tell more stories about you."

Scabior's eyes scanned the graveyard and Kaila saw them light up as they caught site of something a short distance away. He quickly released Rosalie's hand and walked several feet to the left, snatching white roses off a stranger's grave. He started back towards them, but then caught sight of Kaila's disapproving glare. He turned back towards the gravestone he's stolen from and made a dramatic display of drawing a cross in the air above the stone and paying his respects. Then he made his way back to Kaila and Rosalie, a smug look on his face. Kaila shook her head at him.

"What?" He asks her innocently.

"I love you," Kaila smiles at him.

"I love you, too." He answers happily.

"Even if you are setting a bad example for Roses," Kaila adds, amusement in her eyes.

"I 'aven't the slightest idea as to what you're talking about. I just got my mum some flowers. I think that's a very good lesson for Roses. Don't you want 'er to bring you flowers?"

"I don't want her to turn into a thief." Kaila answers firmly.

"Daddy didn't steal, mummy. That other person didn't need the flowers anymore." Rosalie points out, "Grandma likes flowers. Daddy says it doesn't count as stealing if you need it more than the other person does. It counts as the other person being 'elpful."

"That's right. That gravestone over there was being very generous, mum." Scabior agrees.

He sits down in his usual place and tosses the roses over his parents' grave before pulling Rosalie down into his lap. Kaila took a seat on his left and rested her head on his shoulder, listening as he started telling Rosalie today's story. He was going to explain to her about how she got her name.

"When grandma got sick, she started writing in journals so that she could talk to us even after she was gone." Scabior starts.

"Grandma knew she was going to 'ave to switch lives?" Rosalie asks curiously.

"Well, everyone has to join the afterlife at some point." Scabior answers easily, "She knew we would miss 'er when she was gone."

"Do you miss 'er?" Rosalie asks.

"Yes, princess. I miss 'er very much…but I 'ave you an' mum 'ere with me, so I don't get lonely." Scabior answers softly.

"What did she write in the journals?" Rosalie continues, playing with Kaila's hand.

"She wanted me to do something for 'er." She wrote, 'Scabior, I know I'm going to 'ave to leave before my granddaughter gets 'ere, and I'm going to be very sad that I won't get to meet 'er right away, so I want you to do something for me. I want you and 'er mum to name the little princess after a flower, then bring those flowers to where I left my body. That way, no matter what 'append, we will always be together. Tell my little flower that your dad and I love 'er very much and that we're sorry we can't be there to 'old 'er and read 'er stories."

And sing to me?" Rosalie smiles.

"And sing to you," Scabior nods. "But mummy said, 'no flower names for our daughter', because I wouldn't tell 'er why I wanted to name you after a flower. So we decided to name you something else. Then your Aunt Fid told mum that grandma wanted me to name you after a flower. When it was time for you to arrive, mummy 'ad a surprise for me."

What was it?" Rosalie pushes eagerly.

Scabior picked up one of the roses off of the ground. "Do you know what this is?'

"It's a flower," She answers, feeling smug about how quickly she could answer that question.

"It's a Rose." He tells her, "These flowers are called Roses."

"Like me!" She says excitedly, "That was you're surprise? I'm called Roses, too."

Scabior grins, "So grandma and grandpa will never be lonely because whenever you bring roses to them, they will know you're thinking of them."

"I can bring them roses, too?" Rosalie asks eagerly.

"Of course you can, princess." Scabior agrees, just as a large raindrop hits his hand. He stares at it for a moment before continuing, "Right now we 'ave to get 'ome. It's about to start raining."

Just then the sky let loose on them. They quickly jumped to their feet and Kaila picked up Rosalie. Scabior took off his jacket and put it over their heads as he pulled them close to him. He held them tightly, as though they were the most precious things in the world to him. The look in his eyes as he met her gaze told Kaila that they really were. He grins at her before apparating his family to the outer gates of Hogwarts.


End file.
